


At The Lake

by PsychopathinCamelot



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Ballet, Bottom Josh, Fluff, M/M, Protective Tyler, Top Tyler, obviously, soft josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7205507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychopathinCamelot/pseuds/PsychopathinCamelot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh Dun is an eager, young, ballet dancer, new and fresh into the world of ballet and challenges it holds.<br/>When Josh gets offered a minor role in the well-renowned Tchaikovsky's Swan Lake, he takes it on with both hands.<br/>However, to Josh's misfortune (or fortune?), he meets the player of the prince; Tyler Joseph, world-famous ballet dancer, a reserved man who doesn't take shit from anyone.<br/>Josh, however, despite his "jumpy" attitude, attracts Tyler, who finds him oddly admirable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The Lake

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is only a small preview into Josh's life before Swan Lake, and before Tyler. Chapters commencing will grow in word count.

You see, Josh was a happy person.  
He was optimistic, he never failed to see the good in people. (Ok, a lot of people, some just had no good no matter how hard Josh looked.)  
So naturally, when he got _the best news of his life_ , no exaggeration, his reaction was a little overplayed.  
He ran to school as soon as it opened the next day, sprinting down the halls, turning corner after corner, until he reached one particular room, where he found a women, and he subsequently shoved a letter into her face. This women, as it turned out, was his ballet teacher, one who had directed and advised him for 12 years.   
"Woah, woah, calm down Josh, I can't read it." She pulled the letter away from her face slightly, eyes squinting, as she began to read it out loud.

"Dear Josh Dun,  
We have received and reviewed your audition tape, and would like to offer you a minimal part in Tcha- _Josh! oh my god!_ - Tchaikovsky's Swan Lake, playing every day, excluding Sundays, over 3 months in the Royal Albert Hall in London. Swan Lake is running every day from the 2nd September to 2nd December. We would like you to arrive at the Royal Albert Hall and confirm your place no later than two months before the first showing, as you have yet to learn the moves you will be performing.  
We hope you see you there,  
Cecilia Bront"

The woman slowly brought the letter down from her face, and looked at her room, filled with 3 hopeful first-years students. She then turned to Josh, eyes bright and mouth stretched into a grin, the boy not even graduated. She began to smile, and pulled him into a hug. "Go," she whispered, "follow your dreams little duck."   
Josh pulled away, still grinning so infectiously, and turned to the room, sighing, reminiscing.   
He then turned suddenly, and with a last glance at the woman who had taught him so much the past decade, he ran out of the door and back down the corridor. 


End file.
